Naruto of the Vongola
by zerohour20xx
Summary: Naruto dies to protect his village but is given a second chance in life as Tsunayoshi Sawada.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A/N: This will be my first full crossover since my Naruto and the Great Journey series. I may add this one to the series after I rewrite the current ones.

As an info update I have decided to rewrite Kitsune of Hueco Mundo since I has so much that I can add to the story before where I ended it.

The major problem with my stories is that I was on a femKyuubi high from reading a lot of stories with her in the pairing.

Rebirth of the Kitsune Clan needs minor changes as well as Fight for the Holy Grail.

The story And Checkmate will be edited and altered to a point. The Ninja of Karakura Town may have a new chapter this or next week.

I would like for those that are readind this to atleast check out my story 'Gaia's Blessing'. I have been very dissapointed at the fact that it has under 200 views and has been up for more than a month. My oneshot has over 500 views and was my worst story and had no plot at all. It really depresses us authors when our stories are comletely ignored. I would atleast like to get some input as to why it may not be getting views.

I would also like to ask that those that read Descendant of the Ookami Clan to review and give me your opinions.

The more reviews I get, the sooner you readers get new and better chapters. I'm not like some authors that demand 30 reviews or no chapter but it helps to know that people are actually reading my story and to get their input and opinions.

########################################

The second chance

War. It was alway a possibility in the shinobi world. It was one of the few truths that all ninja accepted. The nations had already witnessed three Great Ninja Wars already as well as many minor battles, invasions, massacares, genocides.

It has been a year since the start of the fourth Great Shinobi war. Currently Iwa, Oto, Kiri, and Ame were at war with Konoha, Suna, and Kumo. The last Raikage, Yugito Nii, had defended and allowed the civilians and shinobi of Kumo to escape during am attack from both Kiri and Oto and died doing so.

Gaara, the last Kazekage, had done the same when Iwa and Ame attacked Suna. Gaara sank Suna and a majority of the Ame and Iwa nins deep under the desert at the cost of his own life. The remaining civilians and shinobi of Kumo and Suna had come to their last stronghold, Konoha.

A black haired man looked out onto the horizon as the first light of the sun hit the land. '**Byakugan**.' The man surveyed the land beyond the forest that surrounded Konoha when he spotted a large force of shinobi. 'Damn, it seems that they brought every last shinobi they had. I must inform Hokage-sama immediatly.' The black haired Hyuuga **shunshin**'ed to the Hokage office where a blond haired man was meditating.

"Naruto-sama, the remaining forces of Iwa, Kiri, Oto, and Ame are only a few miles from the forest." The Hyuuga told the Hokage. "Neji, how many times have I told you that you should just call me Naruto, not Hokage-sama." Naruto explained. During the first few days of the war, Tsunade had been assasinated by Oto. As she died in Naruto's arms she named him Rokudaime Hokage. "Neji, this will be my final fight. I want you to look after everyone after this. Good-bye old friend." Naruto disappeared into a burst of fire.

Naruto appeared infront of the opposing army. In his hands, he held a scroll that was the same size as he was with the kanji for 'Will of Fire. The Will of Fire. The Elemental nations simply thought that it was a metaphor or a simple belief that the shinobi of Konoha believed in. What they didn't know was that the Will of Fire was a living flame that resided within Konoha. Every Hokage since the Shodaime would add their blood to the flame and meditate inside the flames and would speak with the FIre. When Naruto had become the Rokudaime nearly a year ago, the Will of Fire gave him a scroll that would call forth the past hokages for one final battle.

The Will of Fire had watched over Konoha since its foundation. It had taken interest in Naruto since his birth and had watched him closely. It knew that Naruto would bring change to the would so it entrusted the scroll to him.

Naruto flew through one thousand handseals. When he finished, he was no longer alone. Standing behind him where the five Hokages that had come before him. Tsunade and Hiruzen laid there hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Looks like you've suprised me yet again, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen looked at him with caring eyes. "Its only been a year, did you miss me that much?" Tsunade looked at him with a motherly gaze. Hashirama and Tobirama stepped forward. "It seems that this time our summoner is the emodiment of a Konoha nin, don't you agree brother." Hashirama looked to his younger brother. "I believe you are right." Tobirama admitted. "You looks so grown up Naru-chan. I'm glad I was finally able to see you." Minato looked proudly into his son's eye. "Jiji, baa-chan, Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama,...tou-san. This is my last fight before I join all of you. Lets go!"

The six Hokages stand together. "First through Eighth gate, KAI!" All of the Hokages are covered in chakra. "Elemental chakra restrictions, KAI!" They six are surrounded by chakra from every element. "Natural chakra stores, KAI!" Naruto and Minato go into sage mode. "Youkai restrictions, KAI!" Naruto is covered in red chakra as nine chakra tails appear behind him.

"AND NOW, ALL THOSE WHO DARE TO HARM THOSE THAT WE HOLD DEAR! THOSE WHO TAKE PLEASURE IN HURTING THE INNOCENT! THOSE WHO ARE CONSUMED WITH GAINNING POWER! WITNESS THE TRUE SOUL OF KONOHA!" All six Hokages shouted and they appeared in the middle of the army. They no longer had bodies of flesh and blood but had become pure chakra that has becom super-condensed. "**SECRET FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE OF THE HOKAGE: THE WILL OF FIRE!**" The six became one in a living flame that incinarated every single shinobi that had come to destroy Konoha. With that single attack the six Hokages faded from existance.

[In a black void]

...

A blonde teen appears, floating the the black exspanse of the void.

...

"ugh, where am I? Didn't I die?"

...

"So this is hell? I thought there would be fire and brimstone."

...

Two women appear infront of Naruto. One in all white and the other in all black. "Hello Naru-chan. Did you have a good rest?" The woman in white asked. Naruto looked at her. "Who are you two?" The woman in black grinned. "I am Shinigami and this is my sister Kami." Naruto stared at them. "So are you here to send me to hell?" Shinigami tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm a demon. I killed all of thos people. Even if I'm not Kyuubi, I still killed those ninja just before I died." Naruto looked down in shame. Kami cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes. "You are one of the most pure souls that we have ever seen. You are also blessed by the Will of Fire. If you had been evil, the Will of Fire's flames would have killed you when you came in contact with it. It also cleansed you of the evil that the Kyuubi had. We are here to give you a second chance so sleep young one. Sleep till your next day." With that, Naruto drifted into a deep sleep.

[One thousand years later]

We turn our attention to a thug holding Kyoko Sasagawa against a wall. "Well, well, it seems that today is my lucky day. A new girl to be my toy." Tsunayoshi Sawada and Reborn looked at what was happening. "Reborn, we have to do something?!" Reborn shakes his head. "We can't Tsuna, even with the Dying will bullet you won't be able to help her. You haven't trained, you always runaway, your the dobe of your class..." That was the last thing Tsuna heard.

"Dobe..." A small flicker in Tsuna's mind appeared. A weak flame that looked like it could go out at any second. "You should just give up dobe." The flame became a bit stronger. Still weak but it was still weak. "How did you ever become a ninja, dobe?" "Chidori! Now you die, Naruto!" 'Sasuke...' The flame was a single ember but was stable. 'I'm not simply Tsunayoshi 'No-good' Sawada. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. I am a ninja.' The embers gathered as memories flooded back to Naruto. 'I promised that I would protect Kyoko...' The embers became a large fire. 'I don't go back on my promises.' The fire raged. 'Thats my nindo!' The fire was almost to the point of exploding.

"Reborn, shoot me with the Dying Will bullet." Reborn was suprised by authority that Tsuna's voice now demanded. It was so much different from the weak, unconfident voice he was used to. He looked into Tsuna's eyes and was amazed by the fire that seemed to burst forth from them. Reborn's chameleon shifted into a gun and fired the Dying Will bullet. The bullet hit Tsuna but instead of his clothes being ripped of as usual, he was covered in fire. When the fire died down, Tsuna had changed. He now had blond hilights, had lost some of the baby fat in his face, his eyes turned blue, he now had three whisker marks on each cheek, and had gained a athletic build. Tsuna was no more. He was Naruto again.

"Yo, big and ugly. Let Kyoko go and I won't have to hurt you." The thug laughed. "Get lost kid. I have a 'toy' to play with." Naruto put his hands into a firmiliar cross-seal. "**Kage bushin no jutsu.**" Three kage bushins appeared near him. The clones rushed the thug. "Na" A punch to the thugs gut. "ru" A strong kick to the back. "to" A knee to the chin. "rendan!" The real Naruto gave a heel drop the the thugs head. The thug collapses.

Naruto walks over to Kyoko and extended his hand to her. "Need some help getting up?" Kyoko looked up at the boy. "Tsuna-kun? Is that you?" Kyoko grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "Kinda. Its a little complicated but I promise I'll tell you everything later. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Kyoko realised that everything that happened was real. That man had tried to take advantage of her. If it wasn't for Tsuna then...she didn't want to think of what could have happened. She grabbed Naruto into a hug and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. She moved back and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Thank you so much." She kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want me to walk you home?" She just nodded. "Okay, lets go." He walked her home and watched as she closed the door.

Naruto started to walk back when Reborn walked up to him. "So, who exactly are you? You too different from Tsuna so you can't be him." Naruto looked at the new appearance. "Your Reborn, right? Well, I am Tsuna but he was me without any of my memories. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, ninja and Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." Reborn tilts his head. "Hokage? What is that?" Naruto sighed. "The Hokage was the strongest ninja in my village and the leader as well. I'll tell you more when I tell Mrs. Sawada."

[At the Sawada home]

Naruto had been dreading this moment and knock on the door. Nana Sawada answered the door and saw a boy that looked like Tsuna yet looked slightly different. Naruto explained everything to her about who he was and his past. He told her of his former burden, the hatred from the villagers, the lonliness of being an orphen, everything. When he finshed, she wrapped him in a loveing hug while crying. "Why are you so sad Mrs. Sawada? It's because of me that your son isn't around anymore." She looked into his eyes. "Tsuna or Naruto, it doesn't matter. Your still my son and I love you no matter what." Naruto didn't know what to say. This woman that had given birth to his body and that he had just met had accepted him and told him that he was a son to her. "Okaa-san..." He broke down from years of loneliness and having to raise himself. He finally had a family.

As Naruto wiped his tears he felt danger approaching. A stick of dynamite flew at him. He waved his hand at the explosives with wind chakra and cut every wick. A white haired boy had entered the home. "Who are you and what did you do with the Juudaime?!" Naruto did a few hand seals and got next to Gokudera. "**Suiton: Suirou no jutsu!**" Gokudera was caught in a orb of water. Reborn walked over to Gokudera. "Naruto here is Tsuna so you should stop attacking him." Naruto turns to Reborn. "Is there anyone or anything else I need to know about?" Naruto releases Gokudera from the water prison.

Reborn nodded and explained about what Naruto had gotten himself into. He was told about the members of his 'family', the fact that he was to be the tenth Vongola mafia boss, and that he would need to marry atleast two women. Naruto gulped at this and looked at his mother expecting her to be angry but he just sees her smile. "Aren't you mad about that mom?" She shakes her head. "Of course not. Not only will you be happy but I'll get more grandchildren this way."

A few hours later, Naruto changed into his pajamas and laid on his bed. "Reborn, I'm going to need some weapons like kunai, shuriken, and a katana. Do you know a place where I could find them?" Reborn nods. "It shouldn't be too much trouble. Night Naruto." Naruto smiles. "Night Reborn." Naruto went to sleep and looked forward to the next day.

#############################################

And thats the end of the prologue. Now I would like to see atleast 15 reviews so I know that this story is one that you all like. This is currently during the Daily life arc where the action is toned down and is more focused on the formation of Naruto's family and will lead into the Kokuyo arc in a few chapters.

Polls:

Which girls should Naruto be with? (Max three)

Lal Mirch

Kyoko Sasagawa

Older I-pin

Chrome Dokuro

Hana Kurokawa

Bianchi

Haru Miura

OC (you describe if this is your choice)

What type of Flame power should Naruto have?

What should be his 'gift' from Leon in the Kokuyo arc(Mukuro's first appearance)? (It needs to be a weapon or something that becomes a weapon like Tsuna's X-gloves)


	2. Rewrite in progress

A/N: I would like to apologize to the readers of this but this story is now ashes. But, like a proverbial phoenix, it is about to rise again in a rewrite. I will put another A/N when it is released.


End file.
